Shadow of the Storm
Shadow of the Storm is an intermediate quest that continues the plot of Demon Slayer. It involves the villain Denath once more, as well as his group of followers. Official description Walkthrough *Ability to kill a level 84 boss |items = *Silverlight (If you do not have the sword, it can be re-obtained during the quest) *Silver bar *Empty vial (To dye Silverlight/clothing black if you have not done so already) *3 pieces of a black outfit (see below; you can also dye the desert robes during the quest for two of the pieces) Recommended: *About 1,000 coins to cover expenses *Waterskins (approximately 5 full waterskins) or an Enchanted water tiara. *Food and potions for lower levelled players *Desert clothing *Energy potions *A charged amulet of glory, ring of duelling, a broomstick for teleporting to Al Kharid or an activated Al Kharid lodestone could be useful. |kills = Agrith Naar (level 84) }} Agrith Naar Speak to Father Reen, who is just south of the Al Kharid bank. He will tell you about a group of dark wizards, led by a man named Denath, who are attempting to summon an evil demon, Agrith Naar. When you offer your services to stop the summoning, Reen tells you that he already has another plan. He wants you to help the wizards with the summoning and then kill the demon once and for all. He directs you to see Father Badden in Uzer for further information. Bring Silverlight and a vial, plus 3 pieces of a black outfit (see below), since you will need them in Uzer. Travel to Uzer, which is east of the Dominion Tower. You can take a magic carpet there for 200 coins (or 100 coins with the ring of charos and whether you've played the Rogue Trader activity before). An enchanted broomstick from Swept Away is especially convenient for reaching Shantay Pass, and for doing the quest itself, due to its ability to bring the player near both a musician and a bank, but also near the area of the quest. Blending Into the Dark In Uzer, talk to Father Badden. He will ask you to infiltrate the dark wizards who have made base inside the Ruins. Enter the basement below the temple ruins, and speak to Evil Dave near the northern part of the basement, and ask to join his clique. Evil Dave won't let you in if you aren't wearing at least three pieces of black clothing, because "you aren't evil enough". Some of the ways of appearing 'evil' to Evil Dave are: * Dye a desert shirt and a desert robe black by picking a black mushroom outside of the dungeon and grinding it into black mushroom ink * Black cape (obtainable from a Highwayman for example) or a black Fremennik cloak * Wear Black dragonhide armour (Spiky vambraces and black d'hide shield do not work, but a pair of black d'hide vambraces can be used) * Black wizard robes and hat, dropped by dark wizards * Wear any three Black armour items * Priest gown top and bottom from the Fancy Clothes Store in Varrock * Shade robes * Culinaromancer's gloves 5 * Dark mystic robes * Ghostly robes The following will not work: *Ahrim's Hood * Ardougne cape * Black afro * Black armour (t) * Black cavalier * Black claws * Black defender * Black flowers * Black Knight's captain armour * Black mask * Black naval shirt/slacks * Blood'n'tar snelm * Classic cape/hood * Clan cloaks * Dagon'hai robes set * Desert boots * Desert outfit * Elite black armour * Eye patch * Gloves of silence * Ghostly outfits * Grim reaper hood * Highwayman mask * Karil's armour * Klank's gauntlets * Khazard armour * Lunar cape * Mime boots * Obsidian cape * Regen bracelet * Robes of Subjugation * Rogue equipment * Royal cape * Toktz-ket-xil * Void knight robe/top * Vyrewatch clothing * Warlock cloak * Zamorak cape Also note that if you try to go through with some weapons such as a Saradomin sword or silverlight itself, Evil Dave will say that your outfit looks evil, but he "wont have any silver glowing swords in here". Therefore, you need to dye your Silverlight black using some black mushrooms, which grow inside the temple; simply pick some and use one on the sword. If you do not have the dyed sword, Evil Dave won't let you enter the demon's lair. You do not need to wield the dyed Silverlight in order to enter; you can wield another weapon, as long as you have the dyed Silverlight in your inventory. Talk to Evil Dave again, and ask to join the cult. A cutscene will start, showing Evil Dave leading you to the leader of the group, Denath. Denath will accept you into his group because another member, Josef, has disappeared. Denath will tell you that he needs your help to summon Agrith Naar. He will also tell you the incantation to use, which is different for everyone, so you need to write it down. Josef Talk to Jennifer, one of the dark wizards, to get a demonic sigil mould. Go to Al Kharid and use a silver bar on the furnace to make a demonic sigil. If you haven't done so, stock up on potions and food for your final battle with level 84 Agrith Naar. You no longer need your black outfit to enter the portal. The demon uses magic and melee attacks, so one good strategy is to load up on melee-protection armour. For example, dragon armour and Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic together. If you were already wearing black dragonhide armour for your three pieces of black clothing, you can also range the demon; the dragonhide will protect you from taking too much damage from the demon's magic spells. Prayer potions may be necessary. Return to Uzer, enter the demon's lair again, and talk to Matthew. He will tell you about Josef and a book he had found. Go back outside, and talk to the clay golem. It will tell you that Denath killed Josef, but not before Josef hid a large book in one of the broken kilns. Make sure to talk to the clay golem', otherwise you won't get the "look" option while trying to search the kilns. Look in the kilns around Uzer (do not forget to check the one north of the magic carpet, and the one to the east of the temple) to find a demonic tome. You will also now find Father Reen standing outside the temple's ruins. If you want, you can have an interesting discussion with him about his religion. Read the book, then return through the portal and discuss the content with Matthew. Matthew notes the incantation for summoning the demon that's written in the book is backward to the one that Denath told you to say. Calm Before the Storm Denath will now call you over to take your place and lead the incantation; using your sigil, chant it in the order that Denath told you (you can ask Denath for the incantation in case you forgot). After finishing the incantation, Denath walks to the centre of the magic circle, and disappears! You realise that Denath was Agrith Naar all along, and you actually desummoned him by saying the incantation backward. This particular demon is much more powerful in his own dimension, so you need to resummon Agrith Naar to defeat it. Do not forget to pick up the sigil that Denath dropped or you '''''will have to make another one. Evil Dave, Eric, and Tanya will run away. Chase after them through the portal. When you exit the portal, you will occasionally take small amounts of damage from falling rocks in the basement and in the sandstorm outside in Uzer. Tanya will be killed by the ghosts in the basement, so pick up her sigil. Talk to Evil Dave, who will tell you that Eric was killed by a collapsed ceiling and will give you Eric's sigil; tell Evil Dave to return to the lair. Go up the stairs and talk to Father Badden and Father Reen, and give them each a sigil. Talk to the clay golem and try to convince it to help you - it says that it was programmed to never help summon demons. Go back into the basement, take the strange implement from the north-west corner, use it on the golem, and take out the scroll about demons. Talk to the golem again, and it will agree to help you now, taking the final sigil. If you forget to pick up a demonic sigil, you can make another one with a silver bar and the demonic sigil mould. The Darklight Go back into the demon's lair, and talk to Matthew to get everyone to stand in the circle. Take your place in the circle, and use your sigil to chant the incantation in the order you read in Josef's book (it is the same as the previous incantation, just backwards). Agrith Naar will appear in the circle, enraged for being summoned. He will kill Matthew, and then move to attack you. By default, he uses melee up close and casts Fire Blast at a distance. If you use protection prayers, he will automatically use the alternate attack style. Agrith Naar hits up to 110 life points with melee and 100 with magic. However, the demon is extremely easy for his level - a player with level 70 combat, and good armour, should be able to finish him easily, with little need for food. Whatever weapon you choose, the final blow must be made by the Silverlight. However, if Agrith Naar dies from poison, and as long as you have Silverlight equipped, it will still be counted as a kill. A dwarf multicannon cannot be used to attack Agrith Naar. When the demon is dead, a message will then appear telling you that the demon's blood has merged with your Silverlight, turning it into Darklight. You will then be able to choose the skill you wish to receive experience in. If you accidentally perform an action to make the message disappear (for example, turning off a prayer or walking away), un-equip then re-equip Darklight to make it re-appear. Agrith Naars blood stains Silverlight.png|Agrith Naar's blood stains Silverlight, turning it into Darklight. Rewards *1 Quest point * in any combat skill, except Prayer and Summoning *Demonic sigil (can be used to chant any number of times even after the quest) *Demonic tome (updated in your bookcases) *Silverlight turns into Darklight: It is even more powerful against demons. If a player loses Darklight, it can be retrieved by talking to Grüfeld Bach at Varrock's north church. You must have him replace Silverlight for you first. * Music unlocked *Incantation *Grip of the Talon Required for completing Completion of Shadow of the Storm is required for the following: *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Evil Dave *Do No Evil *Dimension of Disaster Transcript Cultural References *Tanya says "All will love me and despair." This line is similar to one spoken by the elf in , though her words were "All shall love me and despair". *During the quest, if you talk to the clay golem and ask why Badden hates him, it will say, "He should know that I could never hurt him. The first command in a golem's mind is that it cannot allow a human being to come to harm." This is probably referring to the governing (almost all) robots in Isaac Asimov's works. The first of the three laws states: "A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm." Additionally, if you ask the Golem which kiln Josef hid the book in, it replies that its memory of that event was wiped out by the trauma of being unable to prevent a human's death, which is a recurring theme as well. *Eric, one of the dark wizards, might be a reference to the novel by Terry Pratchett, in which the protagonist, also named Eric, tries to summon a powerful demon for riches and a beautiful woman. Trivia *When Patrick says he will get a small piece of coloured paper, he is referring to a partyhat, one of the rarest and most expensive items in the game. *If you removed the gems from the throne during The Golem, Evil Dave will complain that the lack of gems diminishes the evil ambiance of the throne room. *If you talk to Eric and walk away before he's finished talking, he will do the "Angry" emote and say "Don't ignore me!" *If you speak with the rug merchant while the sandstorm is brewing outside the temple, he will refuse to help you, exclaiming "Anyway, I'm not leaving the rugs alone in this weather. They could blow away!" es:Shadow of the Storm nl:Shadow of the Storm fi:Shadow of the Storm Category:Wikia Game Guides quests